


Arle's Curry

by transfloralians



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, carbuncle is barely there but shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfloralians/pseuds/transfloralians
Summary: Ally and Rafisol try curry for the first time.
Relationships: Ally & Carbuncle, Ally & Rafisol, Arle Nadja & Ally, Arle Nadja & Rafisol, Carbuncle & Arle Nadja, Rafisol & Carbuncle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Arle's Curry

**Author's Note:**

> in puyochron (specifically, carbuncle's master quest) rafisol and ally have no idea what curry is. i wrote this tiny thing a few months ago and thought about lengthening it, but i reread it again and decided that it was fine this length. i have a dozen more wips i need to write, too!
> 
> ...also, i know bluenette isn't a word, but how else do you describe someone with natural blue hair?

Arle’s home was a cosy cottage on the outskirts of Primp, near the woods and far from the more bustling areas. If asked why she lived in such an idyllic place, her truthful response would be that staying in such an idle environment was like a dream come true for her, when she dealt with creeps and endless adventure day in and day out.

It was a small space, but it did its job. It was a roof over her head, had all the utilities she needed, and enough space to sprawl out on the floor without it feeling cramped.

Currently, a cacophony of smells wafted from the kitchen, reaching the noses of the chef’s guests---a redhead girl of love, and her...bluenette parallel. Spices and seasoning were strong in the air, so much so that they could almost taste it.

“It’s all done!”

Though it was rough and chipped, the dining table served its purpose, seating three hungry ladies and one starving Carbuncle.

Arle placed two plates of curry down. One in front of Rafisol, and the other in front of Ally.

“Wow,” Ally gasped, her nose filling with the pleasant aroma of her food. “This smells lovely!”

Arle smiled. “Feel free to dig in while I get me and Carby’s plates.”

Ally picked up her chopsticks, and Rafisol took that as a signal to do the same.

* * *

Ally was beaming. “The spices! And the seasoning!” Ally squealed. “The texture is amazing, and it just pops with flavour! I think... I think I’ve fallen in love with curry, and your cooking, Arle! Such a delicious and exotic dish!”

Arle blushed from where she sat across from Ally, shovelling another bite into her mouth. “Aw shucks! I’m glad you like it---” Swallowing, she turned her head. “What about you, Rafisol?”

Rafisol’s first thought was, _“It’s the most delicious dish I have ever had.”_ But hearing Ally’s response... Nothing she could say would blow Ally’s out of the water.

“...It was enjoyable...”

Arle’s grin widened.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you enjoyed reading!


End file.
